Sombras en La Noche
by Ars D. Rick
Summary: Podria el amor florecer entre dos vampiros? Podria el No-life King tener sentimientos por alguien? Es mi primer historia aqui en fanfiction, denle una oportunidad, no sean malos. Es un Alucard y Seras porque casi no hay muchos.


Amantes en Las Sombras.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Hellsing me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Historia sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I. Reconocimiento.

La noche era perfecta en todo su semblante, la luna majestuosa resplandecía en la obscuridad del universo. Las nubes hacían su trabajo al dejar al astro nocturno libre de resplandecer.

Sentada en el techo de la mansión Hellsing se encontraba una chica de no más de 22 años, de ojos rojos como la lava, cabello amarillo y un inusual uniforme color rojo. Pareciera que se estuviese confesando con la luna ya que en su mirada se encontraba un toque de nostalgia y a la vez de tristeza. Seras Victoria no era una chica normal en lo mas minimo era una vampiro y una asesina al servicio de Hellsing cuya líder es Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Apenas podía recordar aquel sentimiento de ser un ser humano, de nacer, crecer, vivir y morir. Aquella palabra retumbo en su cabeza una y otra vez, no cabia duda que ser una vampiro tenia sus ventajas, juventud, fuerza sobrenatural y sobre todo la inmortalidad. Esto ultimo le recordaba a cierto vampiro, a cierto No-Life King, al mismísimo rey de la noche, Alucard.

Ciertas preguntas se empezaron a formular en su cabeza. Porque el le había convetido en vampiro? Acaso la soledad del vampiro mayor provoco querer compañía por el resto de la inmortalidad y por ende le convirtió en vampiro? Y si este tenia sentimientos hacia ella? Esto ultimo provoco una mueca de tristeza en el rostro de la chica. Sabia perfectamente que el la veía a ella como a una niña la cual poder proteger. Entonces si ella sabia los sentimientos de el hacia ella porque le provocaba tristeza. Acaso era que ella quería que el la viera como a una mujer y no como a una niña? Definitivamente esa pregunta había salido de la nada de su cabeza y empezó a entenderlo todo, sentía una atracción hacia el rey de la noche, pero sabia que era casi imposible.

No podía dejar de lado que el vampiro tenia lo suyo, una piel blanca, unos hermosos ojos color rojo lava, una cabellera negra abundante, y una sonrisa que podía seducir o icluso hasta intimidar, y una vestimenta digna de todo caballero al estilo victoriano. Cualidades que hicieron que Seras Victoria se fijara en el. Debía reconocer que no solo le atraía el vampiro sino que también le gustaba y por mas duro de reconocer también tenia que aceptar que estaba enamorada de el.

-Asi que aquí te encuentras chica policía- dijo Alucard parándose detrás de donde ella estaba sentada. Seras al sentir la presencia de su Maestro dio un respingo y se levanto casi automáticamente.

-Maestro, no debería de asustarme de esa manera- dijo Seras con un tono de nerviosismo. Alucard al notar el nerviosismo de la chica esbozo una sonrisa de diversión.

-Porque tan nerviosa chica policía, acaso me ocultas algo?- pregunto Alucard con un deje de importancia en la pregunta.

-N..no na..nada maestro, no me atrevería a ocultarle algo- contesto la chica mirando hacia otro lado.

-De acuerdo chica policía- dijo Alucard mirando hacia la luna –Es una hermosa noche verdad chica policía?- pregunto aun teniendo su mirada en la luna.

Seras se giro a ver la luna y no evito que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Si, es una hermosa noche- luego volvió a posar su mirada en el vampiro y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro:" **Aun contemplando la luna se ve hermoso".** Esto ultimo lo pensó mirando al vampiro.

-Asi que me veo hermoso, chica policía- dijo el vampiro ahora mirando a Seras Victoria.

-Co… como lo supo?- pregunto la chica completamente ruborizada ante la pregunta.

-Recuerda que puedo leer las mentes de las personas, en especial la tuya Seras Victoria.

-Lo había olvidado, no volver a suceder, perdóneme Maestro- dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia su Maestro.

-No hay necesidad de que te disculpes, si yo te parezco hermoso, entonces tu eres hermosa, ya que eres mi draculina- dijo tomando el rostro de la chica en sus manos levantándolo para asi poder verlo.-Sin duda alguna la noche hace que te veas mas linda y hermosa mi Seras Victoria.

Esas palabras hicieron que Seras se ilusionara al poder contemplar una oportunidad con su Maestro. Su interior sentía como una calida sensación de bienestar se apoderaba de ella. Sentir las manos de su Maestro en su rostro era algo confortante.

Que les pareció? Aburrido o pasable…..? háganmelo saber a través de un review! Saludos a todos!


End file.
